Honor Hold
|affiliation=Honor Hold |race= |loc=Hellfire Peninsula, Outland |facilities=1 |mailbox=Yes |inn=Yes |anvil=yes |stables=yes |bank=no |auctions=no |travel=1 |flightpath=Yes |portal=no |source= }} Honor Hold is the primary Alliance town on Hellfire Peninsula. A refuge of human, elven, draenei and dwarven explorers, Honor Hold is the first major town Alliance explorers will encounter while traversing Outland. The town holds a flight path, inn and a variety of profession trainers and vendors. Vestiges of the Sons of Lothar, veterans of the Alliance that first came into Draenor, have steadfastly held on to this Hellfire outpost. They are now joined by the armies from Stormwind and Ironforge. The settlement was originally founded as the primary base of the Alliance Expedition under General Turalyon. The hold was under siege for several months, until the Alliance forces staged a successful attack on Hellfire Citadel. After the Dark Portal was destroyed, the Alliance forces under Turalyon returned to Honor Hold to begin their new life in Draenor - now Outland. Travel Connections Flight ; Shatter Point ; Temple of Telhamat ; Allerian Stronghold ; Shattrath City ; The Stair of Destiny Reputation | base = Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula | leader = Danath Trollbane | leaders = | faction = Alliance | rewards = | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = Logistics Officer Ulrike | tabard = Honor Hold Tabard.jpg | status = }} Honor Hold reputation is gained through various means in Hellfire Peninsula. Mobs and bosses in Hellfire Citadel in addition to quests in town reward Honor Hold reputation. As of March 2007, in Hellfire Peninsula, the following mobs give reputation if you are neutral. These mobs will not give reputation once you are friendly with Honor Hold. Note that these mobs will stop giving reputation at Neutral:2999. *Shattered Hand Acolyte *Shattered Hand Berserker *Shattered Hand Captain *Shattered Hand Grunt *Shattered Hand Guard *Shattered Hand Mage *Shattered Hand Warlock *Bleeding Hollow Necrolyte You can gain reputation in all Hellfire Citadel instances until you are Honored. Once Honored, standard Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace will no longer yield reputation. Using an will help you gain reputation faster. (25% reputation increase) Until Honored To make the best use of available resources, it is recommended that you grind reputation with Honor Hold through Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace. If Revered or Exalted is your goal it is recommended that you save your quests in Hellfire Peninsula until the later parts of Honored or Revered. The Honor Hold quests grant a total of 10,785 rep points for non-humans (11,863 for humans). So if you save every single rep-granting quest (including ) until after hitting 5999/6000 Friendly, then by the time you're able to run Shattered Halls, a single non-heroic run should put you at Revered. Until Exalted Gaining reputation through Revered and Exalted requires access to Shattered Halls, which requires level 68 and the ability to open the locked door via the key quest or a lockpicker. After receiving the Heroic key for attaining Honored, the grind to Exalted can also be helped by Heroic runs at any of the Hellfire Citadel instances. Due to the lack of representatives in other areas, there is a large gap during which you may not attain any Honor Hold reputation from questing and killing mobs in Outland once you depart Hellfire Peninsula. Until you are able to gain reputation within Shattered Halls, you may wish to focus on grinding reputation with other factions as you level. PvP Players that enjoy PvP can grind reputation with Honor Hold through the Daily quest . This method rewards 150 reputation per day, and can be done all the way through Exalted. This quest also rewards the player with 3x that can be used to buy PvP gear from the quartermasters in Honor Hold and near Telredor in Zangarmarsh. Marks earned during PvP may be spent on . These flags will increase your reputation gain by 25%, increasing the value of a Shattered Hall run to ~2000 reputation. Rewards Faction items sold by Logistics Officer Ulrike: Locations and NPCs Honor Hold Inn The Honor Hold Inn features a mailbox outside; there are a variety of vendors, professions trainers, and various NPCs including: * * (Cooking Trainer) * * * * * * (purpose unknown) * (quest-giver) * (quest-giver) * * Alchemist Tower * * * * * * * (Overlooks graveyard) * (Wanders to Keep and Inn) Honor Hold Keep * (quest-giver) * (quest-giver) * (quest-giver) * (quest-giver) * * (walks back and forth to talk to Danath and Father Malgor Davidicus). * (In front of Keep) Blacksmith & Yard * (also quest-giver) * * (purpose unknown) * Quest Giver * (reputation-based goods vendor) * (quest-giver and vendor;Deals in Mark of Honor Hold and Silken Thread) * Stables * * * * * Guard Tower & Mine Below Honor Hold (to the west, immediately below the town) are the Honor Hold Guard Tower and Mine. * (quest-giver) * (quest-giver) * (quest-giver) * (quest-giver for quests inside mines) Flight Paths Honor Hold's gryphon flight paths connect to: * The Stair of Destiny (flight point immediately inside Outland; quest item at this FP brings traveler to Honor Hold for the first time) * Temple of Telhamat, Hellfire Peninsula (Alliance outpost in western Hellfire Peninsula) * Shatter Point, Hellfire Peninsula (with onward special-service gyphons to the Abyssal Shelf and Honor Point) * Allerian Stronghold, Terokkar Forest (Alliance town) * Telredor, Zangarmarsh (Alliance town). * Shattrath City, Terokkar Forest (Neutral City). :*It should be noted that you have this flight path by default. :*Players arriving in Shattrath automatically receive the Honor Hold and Dark Portal Flight Points in Outland when interacting with the Flight Master. Quests Hellfire Peninsula Total Reputation Gained: 13,060 * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+25 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) ***** ****** (+250 reputation) ******* (+75 reputation) ******** (+250 reputation) ********* ********** (+1000 reputation) *** (+150 reputation) *** (+350 reputation) **** (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) *** (+10 reputation) **** (+250 reputation) ***** (+350 reputation) ****** ******* ******** (+250 reputation) ********* (+25 reputation) ********** (+250 reputation) *********** (+250 reputation) ************ (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+350 reputation) * ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) ** (+500 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) ** (+25 reputation) *** (+250 reputation) **** (+350 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+250 reputation) * (+500 reputation) * (+500 reputation) Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * The Honor Hold Defender waiting to use the toilets behind the inn apparently doesn't realise that both the loos are actually empty. You can check this by turning your camera angle to see through the moon-shaped cut in the door (and you know you will). * The music for Honor Hold (and many other Alliance settlements added in The Burning Crusade) appears to be a rendition of Chopin nocturne Op. 27 No. 1, though using brass rather than piano. Patches and hotfixes * References External links es:Bastión del Honor fr:Bastion de l'Honneur nl:Honor Hold pl:Honor Hold Category:Alliance towns Category:Human territories Category:Honor Hold Category:Alliance factions